


Warning in a dream

by imera



Series: Rarepairs shorts - Hermione/Pansy [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A premonition came in a dream, someone was in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarepair-shorts@LJ for the prompt "Clairvoyance"

Pansy woke up, her top clinging to her damp skin. The dream she had was no ordinary dream, it was a message, a warning. She looked at the clock, wondering what to do as it was late.

_Should I wake Snape, or any of the other teachers? Should I go myself?_

Afraid of what would happen if nobody went she got dressed, hoping the answer of what to do would come to her.

She ran, as fast as she could, hoping she wasn’t too late, hoping that there was time to stop the evil which would happen. She ran past dozen of pictures of sleeping witches and wizards, some waking up as the light hit them, while others paid it no attention.

She reached the tower just in time, the cold wind blowing through her tangled hair. As she moved through the archway she saw the girl standing on the edge of the tower. It had a railing, but she was looking down over the edge, which was just as uncomfortable for Pansy. Hermione wasn’t suicidal, as some would think if they saw her there, her messy hair blowing in any direction possible.

“Granger,” Pansy called out, swallowing as the girl didn’t respond. “Granger!” she called again, receiving the same response. “Hermione!” she yelled slightly louder.

At that time she got some response, if only a little. Slowly she walked towards the Gryffindor, her hand outstretched in case the girl didn’t wake up and decided to walk off the edge. She knew enough about sleepwalking to know trying to wake her brutally would not work, but neither could she let Hermione stand on the edge of the tower with no security.

Hermione’s face was blank, but Pansy could still see there was something behind the blank expression. “Come here,” she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Her dreams warned her of things which would happen to others, but they never showed her anything as serious as someone about to walk into their death.

Pansy grabbed a hold of the girl’s hand, carefully pulling her towards her, away from the danger. She didn’t know how long it would be before Hermione did wake up, but chose to do the right thing and lead her back to the Gryffindor tower.

They were half way to the Gryffindor tower when the pressure of the hand changed, looking up at Hermione Pansy could see that she was finally awake.

“What are you doing?” she asked before she noticed her surroundings. “Where am I?”

“You were sleepwalking, about to plunge into your death off the tower,” she said and pointed at the direction they came from. Hermione looked surprised, and slightly ill.

“How did you know?”

“I had a premonition in my dream,” Pansy replied. Hermione didn’t seem that convinced, which reminded Pansy of the outburst she had earlier in the Divination class. “Only because you don’t see anything in the cup doesn’t mean it’s a hoax, even though the teacher might not be the best teacher.” Everybody knew Trelawney wasn’t the best at her subject, but she was skilled enough to teach the children who were gifted at the subject.

“I don’t understand why I was all the way there, was I trying to commit suicide?”

“I‘m not sure, you might have thought you were in the bathroom for all I know.” They watched each other a few seconds, until Pansy thought it was too awkward. “You better go to bed, it’s late.”

Pansy smiled and walked towards the stairs which lead to the dungeon. She didn’t get far before Hermione stopped her by taking her hand. Turning she watched the Gryffindor, wondering what she wanted.

“Thank you, for all you did, for saving my life.” Pansy smiled, again unsure about what to reply to such a comment. Instead of saying something stupid, she clenched Hermione’s hand a few seconds before releasing it, unable to shake off the strange need to take Hermione’s hand in hers again. She wondered if she would ever hold her hand again, but maybe the next time it wouldn’t be when Hermione was standing that close to the edge of a tower.


End file.
